Deep
by kohaihei
Summary: ; vkook fanfiction. taehyung x jungkook ) —Sudut mata Taehyung mengarah ke sebuah tempat—tepatnya seseorang yang sudah tak bernyawa dan tubuhnya hancur karena perlakuannya.


.

 **Deep**

Rated: M 18+

Genre: Tragedy, Crime.

Pair: V KOOK

Cast: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jeongguk, Lee Jihoon, etc.

Length: Oneshoot

.

 _Sudut mata Taehyung mengarah ke sebuah tempat—tepatnya seseorang yang sudah tak bernyawa dan tubuhnya hancur karena perlakuannya._

.

Seorang remaja bersurai kemerahan kini sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, dan wajahnya disinari oleh cahaya monitor di hadapannya. Pukul 12 malam, tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tak senonoh, sesuatu yang mungkin orang tidak bisa bayangkan.

Jungkook sudah berpikir dua kali, bahkan lebih dari itu. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan yang namanya resiko, dia akan mengambilnya.

Lelaki bersurai kemerahan itu sudah beberapa kali menjelajahi internet karena rasa keingintahuannya yang begitu besar di usianya. _Kebencianlah_ yang membuatnya bertindak dan mengakses hal yang tak seharusnya ia lakukan. Rasanya seperti dosa, tapi dia menyukainya.

 _Deep Web._

Tempat _website-website illegal_ , dan remaja seperti Jungkook tak seharusnya nekat mengaksesnya. Seakan mentalnya sudah benar-benar siap, Jungkook mengakses deep web menggunakan aplikasi _Tor._

Jemarinya mengetik apa yang dicarinya dengan terburu-buru, dan beberapa kali terjadi _typo_. Tangannya berkeringat, dia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa tangannya bisa berkeringat, dan dia sama sekali tidak merasa gugup ataupun ketakutan.

Sembari mencari-cari sesuatu, pikirannya melayang ke sebuah kejadian dua minggu yang lalu. Di mana seseorang yang jauh lebih pendek darinya menyakitinya habis-habisan, melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya. Jungkook sudah mengalami hal itu selama satu bulan, itu semua karena anak pindahan—namanya Lee Jihoon. Semua orang pasti menyangka Jihoon adalah anak yang pendiam dan baik hati karena paras malaikatnya yang bisa membuat hati semua orang luluh begitu saja. Tetapi tidak, itu tidak berlaku bagi Jungkook. Karena hal itu pula Jihoon melakukan hal yang buruk padanya, hampir membuangnya ke jurang, dia benar-benar melakukan itu.

Soonyoung salah satu anak buah Jihoon, mencekik leher Jungkook sampai lelaki itu hampir kehabisan napas. Dan yang lain—Mingyu menjambak rambutnya dan memukul wajahnya hingga babak belur, tanpa rasa ampun sedikitpun.

Jungkook tidak tahu apa hal yang sudah merasuki Jihoon, sehingga lelaki itu melepasnya pergi, dan dia tidak jadi mati. Tetapi Jungkook ingat, Jihoon mengatakan sesuatu dan hal itu merupakan ancaman.

"Kalau kau tidak tunduk padaku, aku akan memenggal kepalamu. Aku serius," Jungkook tahu lelaki itu _serius_ setelah mendengar bagaimana caranya berbicara.

Jungkook masih ingin hidup, ia masih ingin masa depan yang indah. Lulus sekolah menengah, masuk universitas, mendapat pekerjaan, menikah. Dalam waktu satu bulan, semua hal yang ia bayangkan hilang begitu saja, dan hatinya terasa seperti dirobek habis-habisan.

Lelaki bersurai kemerahan itu sudah berkali-kali mencari cara untuk membalas dendam, tetapi selalu gagal. Jihoon selalu mengetahui rencana payahnya, dia langsung menghajar Jungkook habis-habisan begitu tahu Jungkook akan melakukan suatu hal yang buruk padanya. Dan lelaki seperti Jihoon tentu saja tidak terima jika harga dirinya diinjak dengan seorang lelaki payah seperti Jungkook—begitu caranya menyebut Jungkook.

Jemari Jungkook mengetik beberapa huruf _hangul_ di keyboard komputernya, dan bersambung menjadi dua buah kata. Pembunuh bayaran.

Jungkook sudah membaca _profile_ pembunuh bayaran itu, dan dia menyukainya. Dia lelaki, tampan dan rambutnya berwarna cokelat gelap. Jungkook tidak tahu nama lengkapnya, lelaki itu hanya menggunakan nama samaran—V.

Itu pembunuh bayaran dengan harga termahal, dan Jungkook tanpa ragu mengirim pesan padanya. Mengetikkan sebuah nama dan mengirimkan foto kepada pembunuh bayaran itu, dan memberikannya bayaran yang sangat tinggi.

.

Jihoon menatap ke arah jendela kafe yang besar, untuk melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Salju sudah mulai turun, tetapi Jihoon lebih senang pergi ke kafe dari pada tetap tinggal dan menghangatkan diri di rumah.

Americanonya sudah hampir habis, tetapi dia belum berniat untuk meminumnya kembali. Masih asik dengan pemandangan yang ia amati.

"Permisi, boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Jihoon menghadap ke asal suara, dan tahu-tahu saja sudah ada lelaki yang kira-kira juga jauh lebih tinggi darinya, itu pasti. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat gelap, dan dia tampan. Jihoon tidak langsung jatuh dalam pesonanya, dia bukan lelaki yang seperti itu. Tetapi dia tetap mengizinkan lelaki itu untuk duduk di hadapannya. "Oh, silahkan."

Lelaki itu mendudukkan dirinya sembari membawa satu cangkir americano hangat, kemudian meletakkannya di meja bundar itu. Belum berniat sama sekali untuk meminumnya, lelaki itu memilih untuk menopang dagu dan menatap lelaki bersurai merah muda di hadapannya. Berkenalan boleh juga. "Siapa namamu?"

Jihoon yang tadinya kembali menatap jendela, terpaksa harus menolehkan wajahnya lagi ke lelaki di hadapannya. "Jihoon, Lee Jihoon."

"Ah," Taehyung tersenyum, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, berkenalan secara resmi. "namaku Taehyung, Kim Taehyung."

Jihoon menyambut tangan Taehyung yang terulur tanpa ragu, tetapi wajahnya datar. "Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Kelihatannya kau orang yang asyik, mau berteman denganku?" tawar Taehyung, sembari memberikan senyuman perseginya. Jihoon yang baru pertama kali melihat senyuman tipe seperti itu, langsung melongo kebingungan.

Tanpa ragu dia menanyakan hal itu kepada Taehyung. "Sebentar, kau menyengir dengan bentuk persegi?"

Taehyung tertawa lepas. "Apakah itu adalah suatu hal yang baru bagimu?"

"Kalau boleh jujur, ya." dan itu membuat Taehyung tertawa lagi. Tetapi dia menjawab pertanyaan yang Jihoon berikan padanya. "Ini jenis menyengir yang berbeda, kau tidak akan tahu kenapa bisa begini."

Jihoon mendengus, "Baiklah, kau aneh. Tapi kau _menarik_ juga, ayo berteman."

Taehyung mendesis tak suka. "Aku yang mengajakmu untuk berteman lebih dulu."

Mereka berdua terus berbincang dengan santai, sampai langit mulai menggelap. Taehyung tiba-tiba berbicara, "Mau jalan-jalan sehabis ini? Aku tidak ada kegiatan."

Jihoon tanpa ragu menyetujui ajakan _teman_ barunya. "Tentu saja."

.

Gelisah? Itu yang Jungkook rasakan saat ini.

Apakah si V itu benar-benar melakukan tugasnya? Atau si V tidak melakukan tugasnya dan hanya menerima uang yang Jungkook berikan?

Jungkook merasa kebingungan, dan dia merasa harus bertemu dengan Taehyung malam nanti, dan itu harus. Jeon Jungkook tidak ingin lagi tersiksa dalam hidupnya, ia ingin hidup yang normal.

Dan itu adalah impiannya sedari dulu.

Jungkook tidak punya nomor ponsel Taehyung, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menghubunginya via deep web dan mengatakan kalau ia ingin bertemu malam ini.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau berjalan-jalan denganmu ternyata mengasyikkan juga, pertama kali aku berpikir bahwa ini akan menyebalkan." Jihoon menginjakkan kakinya di antara salju-salju yang tebal di trotoar.

Kota Seoul tetap saja dipenuhi dengan seluruh warganya yang berlalu lalang walaupun cuaca sedang dalam keadaan yang buruk, dan hari ini sangat dingin. Jihoon sampai berkali-kali mengusapkan tangannya dan mengembuskan napas, membuat udara hangat menguar dari mulutnya.

Taehyung mendengus. "Jadi, yang tadi itu kau hanya akting? Kau tidak sudi berteman denganku?"

Jihoon terkekeh kaku. "Bukan begitu."

"Cih," Taehyung berjalan sembari mengantungi lengannya di saku mantel tebalnya. Kemudian tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah gang sempit yang gelap. Dan tidak ada satu orangpun di sana, dan juga area tempat mereka berjalan sudah mulai sepi. Taehyung dengan nada ceria, menarik lengan Jihoon kemudian bersorak. "Jihoon, temani aku ke sana ya?"

Jihoon yang tak sempat memberikan jawaban kepada Taehyung, terpaksa mengikuti ke mana arah lelaki berambut cokelat gelap itu melangkah.

Jihoon tak begitu bisa mendeskripsikan tempat di mana ia berdiri saat ini, Jihoon pun tak tahu alasan pasti Taehyung membawanya kemari. Tetapi ketika Jihoon menatap ke arah Taehyung, wajah lelaki itu jadi aneh.

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu, Jihoon." Suara Taehyung menggema di gang sempit itu, membuat Jihoon merinding mendadak.

Dua detik kemudian, tubuh Jihoon sudah berada di bawah Taehyung. Baru kali inilah Jihoon merasa menyesal karena tubuhnya yang terlalu kecil, dia jadi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika sudah begini.

Taehyung meraih kedua lengan Jihoon dan menaruh keduanya di atas kepalanya, dan mengikatnya dengan tali tambang. Sangat kuat sampai Jihoon yakin lengannya sudah memerah karena itu.

Di mata Jihoon, Taehyung begitu menyeramkan saat ini. Senyumnya begitu lebar sampai-sampai Jihoon takut kalau tiba-tiba saja mulutnya sobek. Tubuh Jihoon bergetar ketakutan, tak ada kesempatan baginya untuk melepaskan diri dari lelaki di atasnya.

Taehyung menyeringai, dan mengeluarkan belati dari sisi celana yang ia kenakan. Kemudian menempelkannya ke pipi Jihoon, dan sedikit memberikannya luka di sana. Mata Jihoon terbelalak dan dia sudah ketakutan setengah mati, nyawanya terancam dan dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"S-siapa kau sebenarnya?!" bentak Jihoon, namun terdengar nada ketakutan dari caranya berbicara, dan Taehyung sadar akan hal itu.

Jawaban yang Taehyung berikan terdengar begitu menyeramkan di telinga Jihoon. "Aku? _Psikopat_ —" Taehyung menggantungkan kalimatnya, dan mengarahkan belatinya tepat ke jantung lelaki di bawahnya. Sebelum benar-benar menusuk Jihoon menggunakan belati itu, Taehyung memberikan sebuah senyum terakhirnya. "—dan kau adalah _orang bodoh_ yang mau berteman denganku."

Belati itu sudah tertanam sepenuhnya di dada Jihoon, napas Jihoon tercekat begitu belati itu menusuk dadanya, dan detik berikutnya tubuhnya sudah kaku. Darah perlahan mengalir dari dadanya, dan Taehyung mengusapnya, kemudian menatap tangannya yang berlumuran dengan darah. Tak ada perasaan bersalah sedikitpun yang terbesit di hatinya, dan dia tersenyum senang begitu darah itu mengalir keluar dari dada Jihoon.

Taehyung menjilat bibirnya, kemudian mencabut belati itu dari tubuh Jihoon. Dua detik kemudian, dia kembali menancapkan belati itu, kali ini ke perut Jihoon. Salju yang berada di bawah Jihoon sudah memerah, dan semakin melebar. Taehyung merobek sweater yang dikenakan Jihoon dan dengan lembut membelah perutnya menggunakan belati. Taehyung menyeringai, " _Aku ingin sekali melihat ususnya~_ " dia berkata dengan ceria. Begitu perut Jihoon benar-benar terbelah, Taehyung menarik semua organ tubuh Jihoon keluar dari tempatnya. Siapapun yang melihat itu mungkin bisa pingsan, tetapi Taehyung senang melakukannya.

Setelah lima belas menit memainkan organ tubuh Jihoon, Taehyung akhirnya merasa puas dan bangkit dari tempatnya. Dia sudah membuka notifikasi dari Jungkook yang mengajaknya untuk bertemu malam itu. Ketika Taehyung melirik arloji yang melekat di lengan kirinya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru, Taehyung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dan dia _tidak_ lupa dengan belatinya.

.

Sebuah gang sempit bukanlah tempat yang bisa Jungkook bayangkan untuk bertemu dengan pembunuh bayaran—V, Taehyung.

Untuk pertama kalinya juga Jungkook menatap langsung wajah Taehyung. Sial, dia tampan—batin Jungkook sambil memaki-maki lelaki yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan tampang polos. Kemudian Taehyung bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya, "Apa ada suatu hal penting yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?"

Jungkook menjawabnya dengan tenang. "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan apakah kau sudah melaksanakan tugasmu dengan baik."

Sudut mata Taehyung mengarah ke sebuah tempat—tepatnya seseorang yang sudah tak bernyawa dan tubuhnya hancur karena perlakuannya. Jungkook mengikuti arah pandang Taehyung, dan baru merasakan bau amis darah di sekitarnya. Karena takut merasa mual medadak, Jungkook langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan menutup hidungnya menggunakan tangan.

Jungkook kembali menatap Taehyung yang sudah balik menatapnya datar. Taehyung berbicara, "Apa kau akan menelepon polisi setelah ini?"

Jungkook hendak tertawa, tetapi dia buru-buru menahannya; mungkin dia merasa jika ia tertawa, Taehyung akan merasa tersinggung. "Oh? Tentu saja tidak. Aku yang membayarmu untuk melakukan ini bukan?"

"Ya, tentu."

Jungkook merasa percakapan mereka sudah selesai, jadi lelaki itu memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat sempit itu. Tetapi sebuah suara menahannya, "Tunggu sebentar." Taehyung berjalan mendekatinya.

Jungkook berbalik, "Apa?" tetapi tubuhnya mendadak bergetar ketakutan ketika Taehyung berdiri tepat dihadapannya, dan wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Taehyung dengan suara lembut, membuat Jungkook merasakan suatu hal aneh bergemuruh di dadanya.

Bibir Jungkook bergetar, "J-Jeon Jungkook."

Taehyung tersenyum manis ketika mendengar jawaban Jungkook, kemudian semakin mendekati lelaki itu. Sampai keduanya mencapai sudut tergelap dari tempat sempit itu dan Jungkook sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk membuat dirinya menyatu dengan tembok, walaupun ia tahu itu adalah usaha yang sia-sia.

Taehyung menahan Jungkook dengan menaruh kedua lengannya sendiri ke samping kepala Jungkook, kemudian menatapnya intens. "Kau mengenalku sebagai V, bukan?"

Jungkook mengangguk terlalu cepat karena gugup. Taehyung tersenyum lagi, kali ini mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Jungkook. "Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Taehyung."

Suara Taehyung terdengar begitu rendah di telinga Jungkook, membuat tubuhnya lemas dan kakinya sudah terasa seperti agar-agar. Tetapi Taehyung sudah lebih dulu menahannya dengan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Jungkook.

Jungkook memberanikan dirinya untuk mengeluarkan suara. "A-aku harus pu— _mm_!"

Perkataannya terputus begitu saja ketika Taehyung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Jungkook dengan tiba-tiba. Napas Jungkook tercekat dan dia tidak bisa mendorong Taehyung karena tubuhnya terlalu lemas saat itu.

Bibir Taehyung mulai bergerak di sana, dan Jungkook semakin melemas. Jungkook menyerah dan memilih untuk memejamkan kedua matanya, mengikuti permainan Taehyung yang sudah menguasai dirinya.

Taehyung menggigit bibir Jungkook dengan pelan, memintanya akses untuk memasuki goa hangat milik lelaki itu. Jungkook memang belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya, tetapi entah kenapa dia bisa melakukannya dengan tiba-tiba, seperti saat ini.

Jungkook membuka mulutnya dan lidah Taehyung langsung melesat memasuki mulutnya, mengajak lidahnya untuk bermain.

Keduanya berciuman dalam waktu yang lama, sampai akhirnya Jungkook benar-benar kehabisan napas dan berkali-kali pula lelaki itu memukul dada Taehyung dengan kuat. Taehyung melepaskan ciuman itu dengan sedikit tidak rela, dan menciptakan bunyi _cuph_ ketika ia melepaskannya.

Jungkook langsung meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya begitu Taehyung melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Aku sudah bisa menebak, ini kali pertamamu berciuman 'kan?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada datar, membuat Jungkook mendongak untuk menatapnya. Jungkook tak pandai berbohong, sama sekali tidak, jadilah ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Tidak seperti yang Jungkook duga, Taehyung tiba-tiba menyengir. "Oh, baguslah. Akulah _first kiss_ mu."

Wajah Jungkook sudah benar-benar merona sampai ke telinganya. Taehyung yang melihat itu merasa gemas dan kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Jungkook. Kali ini Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Jungkook, dan mengendus di sana.

"Kau harum," suaranya teredam karena wajahnya berada di leher Jungkook. Jungkook sudah mencengkram bahu Taehyung dengan kuat, dan semakin kuat ketika Taehyung tiba-tiba menjilat daerah sensitifnya.

Mulut Jungkook sudah separuh terbuka, dan Taehyung menghisap lehernya dengan begitu kuat. " _Ahhn—_ " desahan Jungkook menggema di tempat gelap dan sempit itu begitu Taehyung memberikan sebuah tanda kepemilikan yang berwarna merah itu.

Taehyung menarik wajahnya dan beralih untuk menatap Jungkook yang sedang mengatur napasnya. Butuh lima belas detik bagi Jungkook untuk bisa mengatur napasnya agar kembali normal. Kemudian Taehyung menatap Jungkook intens, dan kini menyeringai, membuat Jungkook bergidik ngeri.

Taehyung menjilat pipi Jungkook dengan lembut. "Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini kepada orang yang baru aku kenal,"

Ada rasa senang, dan takut yang muncul dengan bersamaan di dalam diri Jungkook. Taehyung mengusap pipi Jungkook dengan lembut, tetapi matanya menyiratkan hal lain.

"Kau mau tahu _sesuatu_ , sayang?" Taehyung berucap dengan nada menggoda, membuat Jungkook bergetar hebat, sekaligus takut yang mulai menjalar ke seluruh saraf tubuhnya.

Bibir Jungkook bergetar, bersusah payah untuk mengutarakan apa yang ingin ia katakan. "A-apa?"

Taehyung tersenyum riang, dan mendekatkan dirinya untuk berbisik di telinga Jungkook yang memerah. " _Aku adalah psikopat_ —" katanya sembari mengeluarkan belati dari sisi celananya. Seorang Kim Taehyung selalu menyimpan belati di sisi celananya, dan tak ada seorang pun yang tahu.

Napas Jungkook tercekat begitu dia menyadari suatu hal yang tak beres. Taehyung tersenyum manis dan melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat tertunda. "— _dan kau sangat bodoh._ "

Taehyung menusukkan belati itu ke dada Jungkook, tepat di jantung.

Sambil tersenyum senang, Taehyung meraih leher Jungkook. Tempat ia memberikan sebuah _kissmark_ di sana, _dan menggoroknya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **The End**

 **a/n: ( sushicake )** halo, apa kabar kalian nih? semoga baik saja yah. saya tau kok ff ini kurang memuaskan, kali aja iya kan :"( soalnya agak buru-buru juga ngetiknya. semoga kalian suka aja deh, dan terima kasih kepada nunino yang sudah membantu sushicake di ff ini, makasih loh plotnya sayang. oh iya, buat ff pervert, pada minta sequel rated M kan kalian? :"D well saya dan nunino sedang proses ngetik itu kok, BAGIAN NC NUNINO YA YANG BIKIN BUKAN SUSHICAKE. saya mana kuat ngetik ff nc, walaupun seringkali ada niat pengen bikin :"( yang sabar ya nunggunya, sequel ff pervert udah mau mencapai akhir kok, muah.

 **( nunino )** aku ga tau mau bilang apa lagi. yang ngetik semua ini bukan aku. ide nya juga bukan dari aku. aku hanya sedikit membantu si jurig ini. jangan lupa review ya. makasih ^^~


End file.
